1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tape drive having a leader connecting mechanism.
2. Background Art
A tape drive may include a mechanism for connecting a drive leader to a cartridge leader of a tape cartridge. Examples of such mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,662,049; 4,720,913; 5,769,346 and 6,311,915.
Another known tape drive includes a threading mechanism having a leader block that is engageable with a pin of a tape cartridge. The tape drive further includes an elevator mechanism for raising and lowering the tape cartridge. Moreover, the elevator mechanism is configured to actuate the threading mechanism.